<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Night Debauchery by Bittterberry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517412">Late Night Debauchery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittterberry/pseuds/Bittterberry'>Bittterberry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, I love Leviathan, My First Smut, Oneshot, Oops, Shy Leviathan, Smut, This is longer than it was supposed to be, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittterberry/pseuds/Bittterberry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When MC finds Levi's hidden collection of Hentai, she can't help but use that as a reason to get exactly what she wants. And what she so desperately wants is Levi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leviathan &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late Night Debauchery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Buckle in you filthy readers, ya'll are about to be in for the absolute best ride of your life, and by ride I mean horny Levi-chan.<br/>This is my first smut so please be mindful of any errors on my part ^^<br/>Sorry in advance, this is a long one!<br/>Thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>It was another night in the Devildom and while she should be in bed by now, resting for class, MC was in Levi’s bedroom. In all honesty, she spent more time in his room than her own. She knew Levi didn’t mind,of course, he’d always let her binge watch anime and play video games with him. Despite him denying it, she knew he liked her company. He would practically beg her to stay a few more hours when she had to go back to her own room. She’d tease him when he’d ask her to stay, he’d get flustered, causing his skin to flush up to the tip of his ears. She thought it was the cutest thing every time it happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Mc lay in Levi’s bathtub/bed, a thick manga in her hands, one of many of Levi’s recommendations.Occasionally she’d glance at the demon when he’d yell in victory or curse in defeat, she’d giggle and shake her head before going back to reading. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They spent a while like this, Mc occasionally changing reading positions. She hung her legs over the edge of the tub as she was engrossed in the scenes unfolding in the manga. However, after a while she didn’t hear the clacking of the keyboard, or Levi’s cursing. She slowly lifted up her head and peaked at Levi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Her heart began racing when she saw that he was glancing her way, however, he wasn’t looking at her. His attention was somewhere else. Her legs to be precise. The heat rose to her cheeks, despite him ogling her bare legs, the only thought that played through her mind was </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank god I shaved this morning. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She watched as his eyes traveled up her calves. She couldn’t help but stare at him, his mouth was slightly agape, his tongue licking his lips as the hungry look of desire burned in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought. She quickly shot up in his bed, pulling her legs back into the tub, this quickly pulled Levi out of the trance he was in. “Levi! Are you done with your game?” She asked innocently as she climbed out of his bed. Levi coughed and sputtered out a quick reply as he hurriedly turned around to continue his game. Embarrassed that he was caught he continued on like normal, not wanting to admit to himself that he was picturing himself touching her soft looking legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Mc let out a sigh, trying to calm down her racing heart. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Calm down, he probably wasn’t looking at you </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought, trying to rationalize what just happened. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He was probably admiring his ruri Chan figurines, yeah that’s it. He was just looking at his figurines. No biggie. </span>
  </em>
  <span>With a satisfied nod, she headed towards the large bookcase which held the majority of his manga. She returned the one she was reading to its appropriate place and began browsing.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While browsing, she couldn’t help but let her mind wonder. Despite knowing how much Levi was against anything ‘normie’ she developed a crush on him. She wanted to be with him all the time. She enjoyed his company and thought he was absolutely adorable. Sometimes she wished she could get the courage to confess to him, but she would always chicken out before she even had the chance to head to his room. This only led her to fantasize about him. constantly. especially before bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   They’d always start out PG but head towards X rated territory as the night progressed. Of course she knew he’d never do the sort of dirty, unspeakable things her mind concocted. So she was left with an ache in her, a want, a void that only he could fill. She let out a sigh as she looked through the tightly stacked books. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she was absentmindedly browsing, a few books stacked with their spines facing inward caught her attention. Curious as to why Levi didn't stack them correctly, she slid one out of its place. Her eyes widened in surprise and a slight blush spread across her cheeks </span>
  <em>
    <span>Huh!? </span>
  </em>
  <span>The cover of the book displayed a very well endowed woman, wearing a tight maid uniform and what she hoped was very thick spit oozing out of her mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC couldn’t believe it, she found Levi’s spank bank. She didn’t know whether to laugh out of complete surprise or return the book and pretend like nothing ever happened. But now the image of Levi busting a couple nuts to hentai was ingrained into her head and she couldn't get it out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mc! What are you doing!?” she heard Levi squeak out behind her. She froze, she slowly turned her head to see him standing behind her, his hands balled into fists, an embarrassed look on his face and a burning red blush flaming on his cheeks and ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...Um.” She sputtered as she quickly got on her feet, holding the book and its lewd cover in her hands as she faced him. She didn’t know how to respond so she just stood there, looking down at her bare feet. Levi let out a shaky breath before speaking. “Y-You found my dirty secret, MC. You probably hate me now don’t you.” He said, his hands trembling slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She let out a sigh before looking at him. It wouldn't do any good making him feel even more embarrassed than he already is. “It’s okay that you read hentai, Levi. I read it too from time to time” Mc said casually as she flipped through the pages of lewd material. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?!” He asked in surprise as he looked at her, not believing that she also read hentai like he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Yeah, for sure. There’s no shame in it Levi.” Mc said with a smile as she began flipping through the hentai, as a way to show him that she wasn’t fazed by the lewdness of it all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh...you’re into thighs, Levi?” She asked as she scanned the page she landed on, featuring the main female with her thick, naked legs taking up most of the page. Levi’s eyes widened and the blush on his cheeks deepened as he covered his face with his hands “I-I can assure you that was a one time read” he stuttered, trying to save himself from anymore embarrassment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Mc smiled and flipped to other pages “I’m not surprised, really.” She confessed as a sudden plan formed in her head. Casually tossing the hentai to the side, She slowly sauntered her way towards him. This was her chance to finally get what she’s wanted since realizing her feelings for him. And the mere thought of it had her aching in need, making her core throb. Meanwhile Levi slowly backed up till his back hit the wall, now trapped with nowhere to run he had no choice but surrender to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mc now stood mere inches away from him, she looked up at the demon with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Levi squirmed under her gaze, the feeling of her breasts pressing against him made him feel lightheaded. “I saw the way you looked at my legs, levi.” She said in a low voice, her hand trailing up his chest, sending shivers down his spine, “Oh..” he groaned, a sudden ache forming in his groin. “Tell me levi. Would you like to touch them?” She teased as she grabbed his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha-What?!” He was suddenly pulled from the haze he was in. “I-I could never possibly touch your..um your legs” He said, his voice getting small.. Their close proximity made it easy for Mc to hear just how fast his heart was beating </span>
  <em>
    <span>How cute</span>
  </em>
  <span> she mused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm, Since you don't want to touch my legs, how about touching these instead?” She said as she took both his hands and pressed them against her tits. Levi let out a small gasp as he watched her place his hands atop her breasts, “Mc! Please, you don't want some dirty otaku  touching you like this.” He said breathlessly as he watched in awe as she kept her hands on top of his, keeping him in place. “I do levi” She confessed as she inched her face closer to his, “I’ve wanted you for so long.” His heart practically stopped beating, “Y-You have?” he practically whispered, before shaking his head ”No! There's no way you can possibly like-”  She quickly closed the distance between them and kissed him, cutting him off mid sentence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stiffened, the feel of her soft lips practically too much to handle, however after a few seconds he couldn't take it anymore and melted into the kiss. MC took her hands off his and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. She slid her tongue against his lower lip, coaxing him to let her in. Getting the hint, he hesitantly opened up, letting her tongue inside. The feel of her soft tongue teasing his own drove him wild, causing the pain in his pants to become intolerable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was silent, save for the gasps and moans coming from the two sharing a passionate kiss. Levi kept his hands on her breasts while kissing her, the feel of her nipples budding through the thin fabric of her night gown made him groan. He became bolder, squeezing her breasts and rubbing his thumbs over her pebbled nipples. Mc gasped and moaned, enjoying his new found confidence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stiffening in his pants became almost unbearable, causing him to buckle his hips forward to alleviate some of the pain. Mc smiled as she felt how hard he had become. She could feel his cock through his sweats and she couldn't help but love how it felt pressed up against her. She squeezed her legs together as she felt herself getting wet at the thought of his cock inside her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Take it slow Mc, make this pleasurable for the both of you</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought to herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mc broke the kiss much to Levi’s disappointment. They were left almost breathless from kissing for so long, a thin strand still connecting their lips together. Mc smiled up at him as she bit her lip, “Can I touch you?” She asked, wanting to pleasure him more than anything. His eyes widened at her request, “No, Mc, i-it's okay! Kissing you was enough for me” He blurted out. Mc smiled as she slid her hand down, gently cupping his boner, causing Levi to choke out a moan, “Really? This tells me otherwise.” She slowly kneeled down in front of him, looking at him with a burning desire that made Levi’s cock throb. Levi watched in awe as she pressed a kiss against his boner, “Oh..Fuck.” He whispered under his breath as he pressed his hands against the wall, doing anything to ground him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She slowly reached for the waistline of his sweats and began pulling them down. Her breath hitched in her throat as she waited in anticipation. His cock soon arched out from his pants </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh, sweet jesus. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She always knew he would be endowed, but never imagined he would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>big. It was almost the size of her head. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh wow” She said without thinking. “Um..is something the matter?” He asked shyly. Mc smiled up at him “No, nothings wrong, levi. It’s just..you’re just so... big.” Levi smiled awkwardly “Thanks” he said embarrassed, having never expected to have Mc kneeling in front of him with his pants around his ankles. Mc stared at his dick, admiring how thick it was, precum beading out his slit.. She licked her lips as she looked back up at him “Can I make you feel good levi?” she asked. Levi quickly nodded, having forgotten how to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mc smiled as she gently grasped his cock, feeling the warm velvety flesh in her hand sent a shiver of pleasure through her. She’s never done anything like this before, but from what she’s read and seen she felt confident enough to make Levi feel good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She quickly began to stroke up and down his shaft with a flick of her wrist, making sure not to squeeze too tightly, Occasionally swiping her thumb over his tip.  Levi choked out a moan as he felt her soft hand pumping his cock, loving how different it felt to have someone else do it for him. Pre cum soon began oozing out from the tip of his cock in long sticky strands. “P-Please, Mc..Don’t stop” Levi moaned as his hips began to buckle forward, doing anything to increase the pleasure he was experiencing. She smiled and continued, giving Levi the pleasure he never knew he could ever get. . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mc soon stopped, much to his disappointment, Levi opened his eyes and gazed down at her through half lidded eyes. She wanted him to watch as she slid out her tongue and licked the tip of his cock. His mouth parted in a silent gasp. Levi could have died right then and there and he wouldn't have complained. He stared, entranced as she continued to swirl her tongue around the tip. She pressed a soft kiss to the tip, smearing his precum all over her lips. He groaned at the softness. He placed his hand on the back of her head as she worked his cock. She eventually took him into her mouth, pursing her lips around him, swirling her tongue around the tip.. The intoxicating feel of her soft lips and wet tongue sent him spiraling into a different world of pleasure. Mc took as much as she could into her mouth and began to move her head back and forth, using her hands to stroke the rest of his length. Broken groans fell from his lips as he squeezed his eyes shut, having never felt anything like this before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Listening to his moans made her core pulse with immense pleasure, she could feel just how wet she had become and wanted nothing more than for Levi to touch and tease her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Levi couldn't take it anymore, he felt his balls swell with cum as he edged closer and closer. He placed both hands on her head and began to thrust into her mouth. Mc’s eyes widened as he hit the back of her throat. She could feel her throat tightening, her eyes watered as she felt his cock go down her throat, she couldn't breathe and began to smack his thighs, needing air fast. Feeling her struggle broke Levi out of his trance. He quickly pulled out of her mouth, and looked at her with worry. guilt replacing his need to cum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Are you alright?! T-This is all my fault..I'm so sorry” He said on the verge of tears. Mc took in deep breaths as she wiped spit off her mouth. She shook her head and smiled, “It's okay, Levi. Just warn me next time.” She smiled at him. The look of relief washed over his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing her smile made his heart swell, Levi couldn't believe that someone as beautiful as her would go out of her way to make him, the weird otaku in the house of lamentation, feel such intense pleasure. He needed to repay her kindness. He wanted to see her squirm in pleasure. He wanted to hear her call out his name as he did wonders to her body. No. This wasn't a want. This was a need. He needed to pleasure her, he needed to do everything he could to get her to scream out his name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands trembled slightly as he cupped her face, “Mc, I don't know if  i’ll be able to, but...c-can I make you feel good too?”  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>